I'm in lve with my best friend
by gaara'sgurl567
Summary: You lost your memory from when you were little and have been living with Sasuke Uchiha
1. info 1

Name: Aki Katsumi

Age: 13

Eye color: A fiery orange/red

Hair: Long red hair

Height: 5ft 0in

Race: 1/2 human 1/2 fire Angel

Personality: Very friendly but has the worst temper, you talk allot and are always smiling, you always make people happy, and can get a little annoying.

About you: When you were born an injured fire angel spirit went into your body and is dormant but when you get older her fiery personality shows as you act more like the angel inside of you. You are Gaara's younger twin sister and the most favorite child of the Kazekage (sorry for spelling), you also have an older sister, Tamari, and another older brother, Kankuro, and that makes you the youngest. Gaara is very protective over you sometimes.

I have pictures of what you look like

http://i105. 


	2. info 2

Your angel:

First name: Hotaru (Firefly)

Last Name:Naomi (above all, beauty)

Age: unknown

Eye color: purple

Hair color: Long and red

Hair length: really long

Height: 5ft 3in

Race: 100 angel

Personality: Sometimes nice, straight to the point, when in a good mood can be very sweet, sometimes a little forgetful, can be a real bitch.

Info: Not much is know about her just that she got in some kind of deadly battle and almost got killed.

Your angel inside

http://i62. 


	3. Chapter 1

Ok so just to let you know in the story right it's your third birthday.

You are at a playground when some older boys come up to you and start to pick on you and the worst part is that none of you family is around (they are the only ones who stick up for you and protect you, cuz you don't have any friends cuz your twin bro is a so called "monster") "Hay look at what we have here" said one of the boys " So kid where's your brother?" said the other " I don't know and don't care so leave me alone" you said and tried to walk away but then one of the guys grabbed you and said "where do you think your going?" "Ya were not done talking to you" The guy throws you down on the ground "since her brother isn't here, how about we use her to practice our thijutsu?" He says with a creepy grin on his face. "Ya sounds like a good idea" so now you are sitting there scared out of your wits, you don't know what they're goanna do to you I'm scared what should I do? Gaara, Tamari, Kankuro, some one help. so the first guy picks you up by the arm then punches you in the stomach and you start to cry cuz it hurt, then the other comes and picks you up again and is about to side kick you when sand goes flying at them in every direction. Then you here familiar voices "stay away from my sister! Are you ok Aki?" You are just sitting there with your eyes closed tight waiting for the kick to hit you but it never came, so you open your eyes to see Gaara standing in front of you about to use his sand coffin on them "Ya I am now thank you" Then your uncle comes running and stops Gaara from killing them "Gaara please stop don't do it!!!" "But they..."He was cut off by your uncle "No buts Gaara I know what they did to Aki but still we'll let the Kazekage take care of them" Gaara unwillingly dropped them and walked up to you and helped you up.

LATER THAT NIGHT

The hokage was in Suna visiting for a meeting and decided to stop by and have dinner with you and your family. You father had taken care of those boys who beat you and now you are sitting on his lap and the dinner table eating. When your father was out of the room talking to the Hokage you took your asparagus and put them up your nose, but when you tried to get them out they wouldn't budge so you started to freak out and scream. Your family that was in the room just started to laugh but then your dad ran in cuz he herd you screaming (right now your back is to him so doesn't see the veggies up your nose) He ran to you turned your body so you were facing him and he just sweat dropped (for those of you how don't know what that is it is the water drop thing that appears on the side of their heads when something stupid happens) you father said "What are you doing with vegetables in your nose? Take them out of there!" then he pulled them out really fast and you said "thanks they were stuck" with a goofy smile.

hee hee that is the end of the first one please oh please comment and say what you liked and disliked and please tell me what I can do to improve it and make it better


	4. Chapter 2

After you went to bed you father and the Hokage went outside to "talk". So your father in a sad sortof voice says "I don't think she can stay here any longer the people here are just goanna pick on her and shun her." "Do you mean Aki?" said the Hokage. "Yes." said the Kazekage in a sigh. "Well if you want I can bring her back to Konoha with me and she can live with a family that I am good friends with" the hokage said trying to comfort his friend. "Really do you think I should?... It would be for the best though...Well as much as I don't want I guess it is for the best." "Ok then I'm leaving tonight though...actually in about half an hour" "ok then but can you do me a favor?" "It depends what is it?" "Can you do something so she doesn't remember ever living here and so she thinks her new family is her actual family?" your dad said the in a very shaky voice "Sure have her at the gate in 15 minutes all packed and ready" "ok...oh and one more thing can you permanently change her hair color? (right now your hair is a light brown) ...not with regular hair dye but something that will never change back to her original hair color?" "Ok but May I ask why?" "Because at the chunien exams Gaara won't recognize her" "Oh, of course"

BACK WITH YOU

You were asleep when you woke up from a bad dream and went into Gaara's room (you and Gaara don't share a room) "Gaara are you awake?" you said in a shaky voice "Did you forget that I don't sleep?!" he said in an angry voice " Ya I guess I did, Gaara I had a bad dream can I sleep in here ?" you said on the verge of crying "sure just don't cry" he said in a voice that was calm now and no longer angry. So you went and lied down on his bed next to him and fell asleep.

LATER...LIKE 5 MIN

Your father walks into Gaara's room quietly and walks up to you. Gaara says in a slightly angry voice "What do you want with Aki?!" "I need to talk to her is that ok with you?!" He said sort of pissed off at is son. All Gaara did was poke you on the nose and you sleepily woke up then Gaara looked away and said "your dad wants to talk to you so go" "ok" You said and got up and walked you ok his room with your dad. Your cloths and personals were all in a bag out side the door and you looked at them "why is my stuff in a bag?" You asked in confusion looking at you dad them he looked at you and said "you get to go on a little trip to Konoha" At hearing this you face went from confusion to pure excitement. With a big smile on your face you hugged you dad and asked " Are you goanna come with me? How long am I goanna be there? Why am I going?..." your father looked at you warmly and said "No I can't go. You'll be there for three days, and you have to go get some papers for me." He knew he was lying to you and didn't like it but he knew he had to in order to get you to go.

Well that was chapter 2 and please comment it and tell me what you think about it

You when you walked into Gaara's room

http://i105. 


	5. Chapter 3

You walked to the gates of Suna with your father and Uncles Yashamaru (sorry if I spelled his name wrong). When you get to the gates you all said your goodbyes and then as you were leaving you took one last glance at them and the you saw Gaara standing there crying his poor little head out and you were about to go run to him but then some one picked you up so you couldn't run away. He whispered in your ear "That's not your family anymore your new family is in Konoha and that will be your new home" You just started to cry, kick, scream, and swing punches every ware and just before you were out of hearing distance you yelled as loud as your little body would let you "GAARA!!!! I LOVE YOU AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!!!!!..." Before you could finish what you were saying a hand went over your mouth and then you got hit on the back of the head and that knocked you out.

GAARA POV.

You herd what you sad excuse for a father was saying to your sister and you knew it was a lie; he was just sending her away, away from you. Knowing this made your heart sink and very angry. Your hands were in fists and shaking with anger.

AT THE GATES OF SUNA

GAARA POV.

You ran to the gates hoping you could stop them from taking her away but you were too late, they had already left when you got there. You stood there looking at them leaving then you saw you sister look back one last time and she tried to run to you but the Anbu next to her grabbed her. Seeing him grab her made you mad then you saw him whisper something in her ear and whatever he said shocked her and she had a horrified look on her face and then she yelled "I LOVE YOU GAARA!!!!!!!!!! DON'T EVER FORGET ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You started to cry and you could hear her screaming trying to escape from them but then it all stopped so you looked up and saw that she was unconscious (sorry 4 spelling) you got really mad and tried to go after them but then Yashamaru grabbed your arm and said "don't go after it's for the best if she goes" So you stopped and started to cry harder than you have ever cried before.

YOUV POV. WHEN YOU GET TO KONOHA

"uuh...wh...whare am I?" You said as you sat up in a bed and looked around. You were in a little girl's room. ware am I what is this place?...Why can't I remember anything that happened before now? You thought when a woman with long deep red hair and brown eyes walked in and said with a sweet smile "I'm glad to see that you are finally awake sweetie" "out of curiosity who are you?" You asked with a bit of curiosity in your eyes. The woman smiled sweetly at you and said "oh sweetie I'm you mother...I guess that bump on the head made you forget." You looked at her blankly and then a guy with kind of long brown almost red hair but not to long shorter than shoulder length, and beautiful green eyes walked in and said "Hay little miss how's your head feeling?" You looked at him blankly and said "I'm guessing that you are my dad?" He looked at you and said "bingo we have a winner!" He smiled and gave you a thumbs up.


	6. Chapter 4

LIKE TWO WEEKS AFTER YOU ARIVED IN KONOHA

You were sitting on a swing looking at your "parents" while they were talking to another kids parents and that kid was hiding behind another boy how was older than him I wonder if they are the Uchiha? My parents are good friends with that clan. I wonder if those two boys are those people's sons the older one is kind of cute (you kind of have a crush on Itachi that is before he kills you parents and his clan) you stop looking at them and look at your feet then sigh then you hear a voice "hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha what's yours?" You look at him and say "My name is Aki Katsumi" you smile sweetly at him and then he asks "do you wanna play?" then with a big smile you say "OK!"

LIKE SEVEN OR EIGHT YEARS LATER (So your parents are dead cuz the night when Itachi killed his clan your parents went to go help defend them but they ended up dying)( poor Gaara he's been away from you for so many years and I wondered why he was so moody)

"SASUKE WAKE UP WERE GONNA BE LATE TO THE ACADIMY!!!!!!!!!" (spelling) you were screaming as you jumped onto his bed and started to jump on him yelling for him to get up then he sleepily looks at the clock and says "but were not supposed to be there for another three hours" Then you grab his arm and try to drag him out of the bed ant tell him "get into the shower and get dressed I have a surprise for you oh Ya and you can't eat breakfast hehe" you say smiling he just look at you and goes into the bathroom and closes the door after the shower and you guys leave you guys arrive at a restaurant and he asks in an I don't care much for this place voice "why are we here?" you look at him and say "your going to buy us breakfast" at hearing this he got a little angry ant then he just brushed it off and said "I don't wanna" you got angry and yelled "TUFF YOUR GOING TO BUY US BREAKFAST HERE OR SOMEWHARE ELSE AND YOU WILL HAVE A GOOD TIME!!!!!!!!!" "Fine what ever" so then you guys walked into the restraint and ate a very nice breakfast

AFTER YOU GUYS ATE

You guys arrived at the academy and like always all the girls were glaring at you cuz you were with Sasuke and to make it worse you lived with him. You finally got annoyed at them and yelled "STOP freaking GLARING AT ME YOU ARE ALL STUPID IDIOTS IF YOU EVEN THINK HE'S GONNA LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" for some reason when you said that you didn't like him that way you chest hurt slightly why did it hurt when I said that? then all of a sudden you passed out

(Remember that - - those things mean that every thing is in a dream)

-You were little again and you weren't in Konoha you were in a different village. You walked around and then you herd you name "Aki!! Aki!!! Gaara wants you" you turned around to see a man with shoulder length blond hair and kind gray eyes he was walking to you and when he got to you he looked at you and asked in a kind of concerned voice "you look confused are you ok? what's bothering you?" looked at him confused and asked "who are you???" he looked at you and said with some sadness in his voice "Aki I'm hurt that you forgot who I am your own uncle" " my uncle..." you said in kind of a whisper but he could still hear you and then with worry in his face he said " Ya your uncle you know Yashamaru...me..." then you herd another voice yell in the distance "Yashamaru have you found her yet??!!!!!!!" you looked behind Yashamaru and saw a boy with red hair, greenish eyes with black around them running and when he saw you he ran faster and when he go to you he hugged you and said "Aki I was starting to get worried are you ok???" you just stood there with a really confused look of your face and then you pushed away from the boy's embrace and asked "who are you?" he looked at you with a hurt face and said in a sad voice "I'm your brother you know your twin Gaara" you just stood there-(you woke up) you woke up to see EVERYONE around you and Sasuke had a worried look on his face and then you said "owww my head hurts where am I???" Sasuke looked at you with a little happiness on his face and in his voice and said "your in the hospital, you've been out for a week" you looked at him with a shocked face and said "wow"

And that's it for now so please comment it

You as a little girl


	7. Chapter 5

So you got out of the hospital and are on your way home with Sasuke with you

You were walking when you realized Sasuke looked like he was DEEP in thought so you decided to scare him a bit. You did some hand signs and made a shadow clone the clone turned into a boy and you made the clone grab you then you screamed as loud as you could "SASUKE HELP ME A STRANGE MAN HAS GRABED ME AND HE IS GOING TO DO STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP HE IS SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke jumped and turned around as fast as he could when he herd you and it looked like he was falling for it to which he was you just sweat dropped at him and the he was about to charge at you when you made the clone go away when the clone was gone he looked REALLY mad at you and came up to you and yelled at you with pure anger in his voice "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT I WAS REALLY WORRIED DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you looked at him with sorrow in your eyes and said in a sad voice "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that" you looked away and then he said "just don't do it again and I WILL GET YOU BACK" you just smirked at was bout to say something when some thing happened that you thought would never happen you peed your pants (jk jk jk hahahaha) not really but Sasuke kissed you on the lips. His kiss was so soft and passionate then he pulled away and you were 100,000 shades of red he just smiled and said "did you like it? you nodded not knowing what you were doing then he started to laugh a bit and said "haha looser you think I would actually kiss you out of pleasure?" you started to cry when he said that and ran away out of Konoha you just kept on running not stopping

SASUKE'S POV.

After you told her that you would never kiss her for pleasure she ran away that really must of gotten to her I've never seen her this broke down before not even when her parents were killed,... oh well she'll be back in a couple of hours you thought to your self and you walked home.

YOUR POV.

You had been running for about three and a half days now and you were now in the desert and were coming upon a village the grade let you in and you were now wondering around

Sorry it was kind of short but I'm having problems thinking of ideas but if you leave comments good/bad I'm sure I can do something

http://i105. 


	8. Chapter 6

So as you entered the village you looked around at the people and they looked at you they all seemed so nice. so you went to the park and sat on a swing and looked at all the kids play then you thought -I can't stay hear forever I'll have to go back some time. I know I'll stay hear till I get my strength back and then I'll go home but I'll stay with Naruto- then you saw three kids one your age and the other older the one your age had red hair, black around his eyes, a kanji love sign on his forehead and a big gored (sorry 4 spelling) on his back. The other male was waering all black with a black head thing that looked weird and made it look like he had cat ears, purple makeup all over his face, and a weird thing wrapped in toilet paper on his back. The girl has blond hair, a big fan, her hair was in four pigtails, and she was wearing a white and light purple kimono thing. (Wonder who they are?????) You just kept looking at them then you realized something -that's the boy from my dream what's his name...??????- "GAARA that's it his name is Gaara" with ought realizing it you said the last part out loud and unfortunately Gaara and the mystery people herd you. They looked at you then walked over

ok sorry about it being so short but it's late and it's a school night but I will try to think of more oh and Ya just so you can know why I haven't written in awhile it's because I've been grounded from the comp and still am I'm just sneaking on right now that's all well nightly night don't let the bed bugs bite


End file.
